What the ?
by Waders
Summary: Quand il s'agit de ses problèmes, Iruka garde toujours son sangfroid. Mais quand il s'agit de Naruto, c'est l'instinct paternel qui fait surface.Quelques personnes vont en faire les frais...


Titre : What the... ?

Auteur : Waders : 3, pour vous servir !

Genre : Humour ! (elle est contente de pouvoir compléter ça pour une fois)

Rating : K

Enjoy !

* * *

Cette histoire commença, à peu près comme tous les autres, par un matin normal. Iruka arrivait dans sa salle de classe à une heure avancée dans la matinée, préparait son cours pour la journée, et recevait assez souvent la visite de Naruto, venu lui annoncer quelque chose qui semblait lui être de première importance ou bien vanter ses pseudos exploits durant les missions. 

Donc, oui, Naruto débarqua dans la salle ce matin-là, apparemment excité et dérangé par un sérieux problème dit d'adolescent, ce qui de toutes façons ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude. Il reprenait ensuite son souffle rapidement, avant de saluer son tuteur :

- Salut, Iruka !

Puis celui-ci empruntait ce sourire délicieux dont il avait le secret et répondait :

- Oh, bonjour Naruto.

Enfin, le blond prenait une chaise près du bureau et s'asseyait à l'envers de façon à s'appuyer sur le dossier, face à son interlocuteur.

Mais ce matin-là, le jeune homme semblait garder davantage le silence en grattant avec son doigt le bois de sa chaise, si bien que l'autre le dévisagea et lui posa la question fatidique :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Soulagé qu'on lui ait posé la question, Naruto répondait aussitôt :

- Ah ! Oui ! J'ai fait un rêve vraiment étrange cette nuit !

- Quel genre ? demanda Iruka en retournant à son activité, à savoir écrire.

Son élève se gratta un instant l'arrière de la tête puis commença à décrire :

- Ben, au début, c'était un rêve normal…

L'adulte soupira gentiment ; il savait très bien quels étaient ses rêves « normaux ». Cela devait sans doute avoisiner ses fantasmes, donc battre Sasuke Uchiwa, devenir Hokage, et faire succomber Sakura Haruno sous son charme par la même occasion.

Mais il écouta quand même la suite.

- … donc j'étais avec Sakura, puis tout à coup elle me prend par la main et m'emmène quelque part.

Bingo.

- Alors je la suis, poursuivit Naruto en rougissant et souriant bêtement comme si c'était vraiment arrivé, et du coup on se retrouve seuls.

Le brun continua son travail tout en écoutant d'une oreille qui se disait attentive, se demandant tout de même où il voulait en venir.

- Et là, je me rapproche d'elle, et quand je commence à l'embrasser… elle se transforme en Sasuke !!

Là son tuteur sursauta légèrement, traçant allègrement une ligne au stylo au beau milieu de sa feuille.

- Qu… Quoi ?! s'exclama t'il.

- Je sais ! C'est très bizarre ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?! Si ça se trouve, je suis malade, très malade, je vais souffrir, mourir et-

- Calme toi, Naruto ! le coupa Iruka. Après tout ce n'est qu'un rêve, tu sais.

L'adolescent arrêta un instant de s'agiter dans tous les sens en secouant ses bras à une allure folle et désespérée, puis s'assit à nouveau (on ne saura d'ailleurs jamais la fin de sa phrase, qui devait pourtant être très intéressante : que diable pouvait-il se passer après « mourir ? »).

- C'est vrai ? Tu le penses ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ouf… soupira t'il. C'est rassurant. Mais quand même !

Voyant que le blond n'était pas tout à fait convaincu, il rajouta, une main sur son épaule :

- Ecoute, tu devrais réfléchir un peu et trouver une solution pour t'immuniser contre ces rêves.

L'autre réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça en hochant la tête.

- D'accord ! Je vais essayer !

Iruka sourit à nouveau puis le laissa s'en aller.

Là, il laissa tout à fait ses inquiétudes le submerger :

- Ah ! Na… Naruto aurait peut-être une attirance envers les garçons ?! cria t'il (presque) pour lui seul.

Il ressemblait là à son protégé, en agitant inutilement ses mains de manière stressée **et** désespérée.

Etait-il possible que ses rêves expriment vraiment quelque chose (mais ceci engendrerait le fait qu'il serait aussi possible qu'il rachète la boutique de ramens avec un porte-monnaie trouvé par terre, ce dont il doutait fort, mais c'est une autre histoire) ?

Dans ce cas il aurait vraiment manqué une part importante de sa vie, à savoir l'adolescence, et avait trop négligé le fait qu'il éprouve des sentiments nouveaux pour son entourage ! Quel tuteur il faisait, vraiment…

- Mais tout de même… Sasuke… Son co-équipi**er** !

Il avait encore moins envisagé qu'il ait des relations… dans ce genre.

Iruka avait vraiment le don pour s'engrainer trop vite.

* * *

La matinée et l'après-midi passèrent très lentement pour Iruka, plongé dans ses pensées tortueuses. 

Tellement plongé d'ailleurs qu'il en avait un peu négligé son attention et avait laissé Konohamaru et Cie s'échapper du cours.

Bref.

Lorsque tous les enfants eurent déserté l'endroit, il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, exténué. Ses pensées ne l'avaient pas quitté de la journée. Cependant, il n'avait trouvé aucune solution. Il n'avait pas le choix : il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un de compréhensif.

D'intelligent.

D'expérimenté.

Et surtout… porté sur la chose.

- Yo !

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre : Kakashi Hatake venait de faire son entrée par les battants ouverts, accroupi, c'est-à-dire dans sa position habituel.

Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là mais trouvant qu'il tombait à pic, Iruka le salua (ce qu'il ne savait pas non plus, c'est qu'en ce moment-même il devrait être dans le bureau de l'Hokage, et qu'il devrait donc inventer une excuse totalement dépourvue de sens)

- Bonjour, maître Kakashi !

Celui changea de position, et s'assit sur le rebord intérieur de l'encadrement.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Iruka ?

- A vrai dire, oui, avoua t'il. A ce sujet, je crois que vous pouvez m'aider.

Attention.

Là commence un méli-mélo total en ce qui concerne les discours. C'est généralement ce qui arrive quand Iruka est tourmenté et ne sait plus où donner la tête.

- Ah bon ? Hum… dites toujours.

- Voilà, avez vous déjà … euh… été attiré par les hommes ?

Pensant comprendre ce qu'il croyait être un sous-entendu (il croit beaucoup de choses, là), il rosit légèrement puis sourit derrière son masque avant de répondre :

- Eh bien, peut-être.

Son interlocuteur fut frappé par tant d'aplomb dans se réponse : il avait confiance en Kakashi, et il savait que si lui-même y avait déjà pensé, il ne devait pas être pour autant dérangé mentalement.

Peut-être même que…

- Oh ! Dans ce cas, peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider !

Tandis que les soupçons du ninja copieur se confirmaient, Iruka réfléchissait à une façon de lui expliquer son problème sans lui annoncer aussitôt qu'il parlait de Naruto.

- A vrai dire, commença t'il, j'ai … un… ami qui… a un ami (allons bon, ça en fait du monde) qui a des pensées disons… importantes envers un garçon, justement.

N'étant pas né de la dernière pluie, Kakashi connaissait parfaitement le terme de « j'ai un ami qui a un ami » et écouta attentivement tandis que son sourire s'étendait de plus en plus sans que l'autre ne le voit, bien évidemment, si bien qu'il lâcha :

- Oh. D'accord. Et ?

- Je… il ne sait pas quoi faire.

L'homme aux cheveux gris réfléchit un instant puis déclara :

- Dans ce cas… il devrait sans doute réfléchir un peu, et le surveiller un peu pour voir si c'est vraiment ça.

Ce fut au tour de Iruka de plonger dans une nouvelle réflexion : C'était bien gentil, mais il ne pouvait pas surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre Naruto, c'était tout à fait impossible.

Grand Dieu, pourquoi le gamin n'était-il pas tout simplement resté sur ses rêves, disons-le, stupides, concernant les ramens, Sakura et autres facéties ?

Bref.

- Ah.

- …

- Maitre Kakashi, est ce que par hasard vous voudriez bien…

- … que je veuille bien quoi ? demanda-t-il voyant que Iruka n'était pas décidé à abréger

- … m'aider à surveiller Naruto quelques temps ?

Crac.

Lé décor derrière Kakashi se brise, il ne comprend vraiment plus rien de ce qu'il se passe. Surtout que, ç y est, Iruka est reparti dans ses investigations grandissantes depuis ce matin, en réfléchissant activement à son problème, et ce à voix haute de la manière suivante :

- Il faudrait quelqu'un qui le voit tous les jours.

- Mais…

- Moi je ne peux pas le surveiller comme ça tout le temps.

- Euh…

- Mais vous, vous le voyez tous les jours en mission !

- Que …(remarquez que dans un soucis de répétition, Kakashi varie ses exclamations désabusées et perdues)

Puis, après ce monologue ininterrompu, le professeur recommença à penser à voix haute, arborant d'une vitesse impressionnante différentes poses propices à la réflexion, plongeant à chaque seconde qui passait son interlocuteur dans un océan d'incompréhension total.

- Bon ! Je dois y aller ! dit Iruka en lui serrant hâtivement la main.

- Bien mais…

- Merci beaucoup ! Je compte sur vous ! poursuivit-il tout en continuant de secouer sa main, avant de partir de la salle.

Le ninja copieur resta pantois au milieu de la pièce désormais vide et vraiment, vraiment, trop calme à présent.

C'était limite s'il y a pas une grosse boule de poussière qui vole d'un coin à l'autre de la salle, à la façon des westerns.

Tout en soupirant, Kakashi attrapa un chaise et s'y assit, appuyant nonchalamment ses coudes sur son bureau, et essayant, il n'est jamais trop tard, de comprendre exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ; Quand soudain Naruto, apparemment revenu de son expédition, poussa la porte et entra en trombes avec ce charmant salut :

- Iruka !... oh… Salut, maître Kakashi !

Se posant la main sur le front, avec un mal de tête grandissant, l'homme répondit :

- Bonjour, Naruto…

Celui-ci s'assit à ses côtés, et sourit.

- Tu m'as l'air ravi ?

- Je le suis ! répondit-il gaiement.

- Iruka m'a fait « comprendre » que tu avais un problème…

- Je rêvais que j'embrassais Sakura… et Sasuke, expliqua le blond en commençant à se balancer sur les pieds arrière de la chaise.

- Oh. Et ?

- Ben ça va.

- Ça s'est arrangé ?

Là, l'Uzumaki fit retomber les deux pieds, et déclara d'un air fier :

- Tout à fait.

- Tu as fait comment ? demanda Kakashi

- J'ai embrassé les deux ! répondit Naruto comme si c'était la chose la plus logique et rationnelle de ce bas monde.

C'est à ce moment que Kakashi considéra l'énorme différence qui régnait entre les deux personnalités du tuteur et de l'adolescent.

Alors il soupira et lui tapota la tête.

- C'est bien, gamin, c'est bien.

* * *

Free talk :

Bon eh bien voilà c'est fini :3

C'était totalement débile mais j'avais envie de l'écrire ! Et quel bordel… Et encore j'ai fait la version light.

Oh, pour la fin, je voulais faire Naruto qui revenait avec une marque de baffe et un œil au beurre noir (résultat des deux baisers), mais vu sa capacité de régénération… puis c'est une autre histoire (n'empêche il a du voler vachement haut).

Sur ce !

See you soon !

Waders


End file.
